


Who Are We?

by Zada_Fighter



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zada_Fighter/pseuds/Zada_Fighter
Summary: Who Are we? The ones left to fight a war that is not ours.





	Who Are We?

**Author's Note:**

> Second piece posted, all comments welcomed
> 
> Seriously, what do you think?

We were traditional college students. Both of us the first in our families to go to college fresh faced from high school. She from California, me from Montana. We had our lives planned years before we graced the halls of Rocky. Nothing would stop us.  
Then, then the Kaiju attacked. Freshman in college as we watched our world fall apart. My family was safe, her’s were not. A family of five wiped down to two in a matter of minutes.  
We mourned, buried our dead. It wasn't enough.  
Two years later we witnessed the next attack. Each radio and television tuned in as Cabo was ripped apart.  
Like the millions before us we joined the military. Our benefit? We were drift compatible.  
Her brother was angry, refusing to speak to us.  
“It ain't like you’ll live longer than six months.”  
Three years and ten drops later I lived to see our 23rd birthday.

 

 

Familiar coal black eyes stared at him from a copter headset.  
“Fox,”  
Lips curled to show sharpened teeth, “He give you the 'ride or die’ speech too?”  
Raleigh gave a soft laugh, “He did.”  
Black eyes shifted towards Stacker, eyes alight with that mischief Raleigh missed since Yancy's death.  
“Gotta find a different speech there, sir.”  
As always her sir was attached as though she forgotten to be respectful.  
The Marshall merely gave the woman a wane smile, “Beckett, may I introduce you to Zada Running Wolf.”  
“San Francesco?”  
“You're first drop if I'm not mistaken.”  
Just like old times her smile was easy and contagious. And just like old times Raleigh got the sense of a beast rolling just under Zada’s skin.  
“Where’s Lily?”  
Zada’s smile turned sharp, her face gaining an edge that sent Raleigh on high alert.  
“As good as dead.”  
There was no one to leash the beast.

 

Raleigh watched as Zada's cold eye silent stare shut down the Kaiju groupie scientist in a matter of seconds.  
The scientist, Newt, began to stutter and stumble over his words under Zada's unrelenting stare. Finally, blissfully, the short man came to a stop.  
Raleigh couldn't hold back his smile. The last time he was on base with Zada, Lily was radiance embodied with Zada a smiling shadow, he and Yancy had witnessed Zada stare down a jaeger pilot twice her size. A couple of hours later Raleigh witnessed Zada throw the same pilot over her shoulders, head over tits, with Lily silently watching in the distance.  
Zada had a way of silencing those around her while Lily had a way of making others talk. A sharp pain formed in the middle of Raleigh's chest. A pain he’s always associated with Yancy, but now, held a certain ache when he thought of Zada without Lily. Is that how others felt around him?  
“When it comes to Newton, it's best to ignore him.” The other scientist offered in the deepening silence.  
“I plan to.” Zada's attention instantly snapped to the man with a cane.  
“Yes, well…...Gottleib at your service.”  
Zada gave a small nod, “Zada Knife Runner, you can call me Fox.”  
“You piloted Wind Talker!” The Kaiju groupie gapped at Zada before swiftly turning towards Raleigh. “You’re….”  
That was as far as the man got before Zada ran interference. Her stance widened as she stepped to stand between Raleigh and Newt. “I’m sure we'll have plenty of time to get acquainted. However,we have more pressing issues than your tattoos.”  
Raleigh took a moment to appreciate Zada’s protective streak before focusing back on Zada's conversation.  
“You'll meet your matches in due time.”  
Raleigh lifted his head to meet Zada's black eyes. They weren't here to pilot together.  
“Don't know whether to be relieved or concerned.”  
“Afraid you couldn't keep up?” Raleigh was proud of the smile Zada graced him.  
“Hardly Becket.”  
Mako silently watched their interactions. A history lay between the two, though what that history was was Mako’s question. They didn't interact as two old friends meeting nor did they act as a loved lost couple. Neither did they interact as two synced pilots. There was nothing in their file. What were they?  
Silence fell on the group as the elevator doors quietly swooshed open.  
“Welcome to the shatterdome.”  
As they moved through the floor Stacker gave a rundown on the teams they would be working with. One, most notably, was a couple from Russia. Ten years of being jaeger pilots showed in their mannerism. Two very intimidating pilots.  
Though Zada’s excited “Kaidonovsky” was far more intimidating. Especially when the short woman went tearing across the floor to barrel into the two Russians. A rapid exchange in their language followed as Zada happily chatted with the two.  
“Fox,”  
“Wouldn't waste your breathe...Sir.”  
If Stacker was to be thankful for something it would be that Zada and Raleigh will never pilot a jaeger together.  
Eventually Zada made her way back to their group with the Russians following close behind.  
“Beckett? May I introduce Sasha and Aleksis Kaidonovsky, the rangers for Cherno Alpha.”  
Both rangers had a solid handshake, their eyes as cold as the tundra they came from. Both rangers tipped their head before turning their steel eyed stare on Zada. The young woman beamed before turning back to Stacker.  
The larger man barely skipped a beat as he moved forward, pulling everyone back into the tour.  
“The last group you'll be working alongside is Striker Eureka.”  
Zada's arm knocked against Raleigh's. Both disgraced rangers caught a young look alike of Hercules Hansen turning away.  
“Max,”  
Instantly Raleigh lost Zada as a snuffling bulldog went waddling to Mako.  
“This is Max,” Mako spoke softly with softened consonants that heralded to her country of origin.  
“Looks like his sire.”  
Zada's tone caught Mako’s attention a lot faster than her words. A sort of nostalgic whimsy that stemmed from a sad past.  
Though Mako's question was cut short as the retired ranger rose back to her short height. Her face closed off as Raleigh reasserted his acquaintance with Herc.  
Mako watched, stunned, as Zada avoided Herc’s handshake. Her chin was slightly raised as she stared down the older man, tone cold as she gave a small “Hansen.”  
Stacker gave a low, “Fox.”  
Black eyes shot to the taller man before settling back on Herc.  
“I look forward to working with you and Chuck again.”  
Mako was flabbergasted as the disrespectful tone Zada used. From the stories she's heard and the videos she watched, Mako would never expect this type of behavior from Zada “Fox” Running Wolf.  
“It's always a pleasure to work with you Zada.” Herc’s tone was light, though it appeared he was reluctant to let Zada's hand go.  
Zada practically snapped her hand from Herc. Her jaw ticked minutely before she turned cold black eyes on Stacker.  
“Sasha mentioned she requested my bunk be in the same hall as theirs.”  
It wasn't a question.

 

Zada slowly took a look of her quarters. After months of being a Jaeger pilot both Zada and Lily found that no Shatter Done was different from the others. Everything was a blend of steel gray and yellow lights. Each room came standard with beds, individual personal stations, sink, and bathroom.  
Her room was no different than the ones she's shared with Irene. The only exception being her single bed. And if Stacker’s plan worked this will be the last time Zada will ever be alone in a Shatterdome.  
Throwing her bag on the bed Zada silently stood in her room. Slowly the room became blurry and her mind became quiet.  
The deafening silence was broken by the pounding of metal.  
With a heavy breath Zada swiped at her wet eyes, her cheeks felt raw.  
Another series of knocks had Zada moving to her door. Being deep in what was considered Russian treaty Zada didn't bother to check her peephole. She immediately wished she did.  
Black and green eyes locked before Zada quickly found herself being backed into her room. Herc’s eyes darkening in concern as he moved his hands to Zada's face.  
Zada may have been caught wrong footed but her anger still simmered for the Aussie. Her hands snapped up to block the reaching hand. Though he merely opted to rest his hands on her raised ones. His eyes still shining with concern, searching her's. Zada felt naked under the swiping gaze, the unease adding to her anger.  
“Oh, darling,” Herc breathed out.  
“Let me go,” Zada hissed out, her teeth bared in a bastardized version of a smile.  
The warmth left her hands, leaving her bereft. Tightening her jaw Zada buried the feeling under her anger and her hurt.  
“What are you doing here Hansen?”  
He physically drew back, his face drawn, “I wanted to check on you.”  
“Your concern is not needed.”  
“So I can see,”  
Zada’s jaw began to hurt from grinding her teeth.


End file.
